Birthday Shot
by XxBabyEmo94xX
Summary: One shot for my best friend Kayla Foreverundead16 .Hope you like it. Contains some EdwardOC and JacobOC.


_It's a day late but this is a one shot for Kayla's birthday. Haha you're still the youngest Kayla._

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything associated with Twilight or the music I may put in here.**

"Jacob come on. We have to go pick up Kayla."I screamed to him. I heard him in his room trying to find a shirt.

"I can't find my white button up shirt." He yelled back. I looked on his couch and rolled my eyes.

"It's down here!" I told him. He came down and put his shirt on. He looked at me and smiled.

"Cute outfit." He said. I looked down. I was wearing a black tutu with a Draco Malfoy t-shirt. I had on my black and green knee highs with a pair of green converse. I was also wearing my Slytherin sweater.

"Thanks now come on."I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to my black Mercedes SL 500. We got in and he started driving to Forks.

"Now remember we can't tell her what they're planning. We just have to keep her out until they say they're ready." I told him. He looked at me and took my hand.

"Calm down. I know what to do." He told me softly. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. It's not every day that she turns 15." I told him. He looked shocked.

"She's only 15? I thought she was older." He exclaimed. I laughed.

"A lot of people think Kayla's older than me but she's younger by a few months. It's our heights" I said. He nodded his head and muttered something under his breath. Sounded like he said 'definitely the height' but I chose to ignore it. We reached the Cullen home and I ran to the door. I was bouncing on my feet until I saw Alice open the door. We both squealed and hugged each other.

"So we'll call you guys as soon as we get the cake and everything set up. Just make sure she doesn't come back here until we're done." Alice said. I nodded and said no problem. I saw Kayla coming down the stairs dancing. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, and Escape the Fate shirt and her paint splattered converse. She looked at me and laughed.

"I knew you would be to evil for Gryffindor." She said. I laughed with her and gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to do some birthday shopping?" I asked her.

"Definitely." She smiled. I dragged her to the car. I slammed the door making Jacob yell at me.

"Hey!" he yelled. I looked at him and smirked.

"That's for horses darling." Me and Kayla laughed while Jake pouted. On the way there, we talked about pretty much everything.

"Dude we should get some Pocky!" I suddenly exclaimed. Kayla gasped and Jacob looked scared.

"Yes! Yes we should!" she agreed. I smiled dreamily thinking about Pocky. As soon as Jake parked the car, I gave him a kiss on the lips and I was dragged to the candy store by Kayla. It was like heaven to me and Kayla. We got enough candy to last us for a few hours. We made our way to Hot Topic to get some clothes and some new makeup. Well Kayla got the clothes and some green hair dye and I just got eyeliner and we both got Robert Pattinson pillow cases. He's soo smexy! (Ironic ^_^)

"I'm hungry. Can we go get some tacos?" Kayla asked. As soon as she said tacos, my stomach growled. I laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good." I said. We found a table and she sat down while I went to get the food. I looked around wondering where Jake was. It's hard to miss him but I think he's at GameStop checking out the new games they had. I went up to the counter and ordered two T9's. When our food was done, I went to the table and sat down. We started talking about nothing in particular. All of a sudden Forever or Never by Cinema Bizarre started blaring out of my phone. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"_We're ready. You can come back now."_

"We're on our way. Just call Jake and tell him to meet us at the car."

"_Alright. We'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and looked at Kayla.

"Are you ready to head back?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Let's go." We met Jake at the car and we drove back to the Cullen house. Before we got there, we blindfolded Kayla.

"What are you guys doing?" she shrieked.

"Relax. It's so you won't peek at your surprise." I told her. She just shrugged. I led her up to the door and opened it.

"Ready? One, two, three!" I took the blindfold off.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. Even the pack came for her. She laughed and smiled the whole time. We all just danced and joked around. Me and Jake went to get the cake from the kitchen. It was a marble cake with black and lime green frosting. They dimmed the lights and we started singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kayla. Happy birthday to you!" she blew out her candles and we all had fun. Since the vampires couldn't eat, the wolves had fun. We made Edward try some cake and he almost threw it up. Everyone just laughed at him. Kayla opened her presents. Jacob, me, and the pack all chipped in to get Kayla and itouch. Alice got her a brand new wardrobe. Rosalie got her the Notebook. Her all time favorite movie. Emmett got her a new pair of black converse. Rosalie got her a new flat iron. Carlisle and Esme got her a new pair of child psychology books. Edward gaver her a diamond necklace that was shaped like a heart.

"Edward. This is beautiful."She gave him a kiss. He smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You're worth it."He told her. She moved her hair to the side so he could put it on for her. She looked down at it then up at Edward smiling. We all 'awed' at the moment. We all cheered when they kissed. I could tell that if they were human, they both would have been blushing madly. We all joked around for a few more hours until we had to leave.

"Thank you guys so much for this. I appreciate it." She said. She hugged me and Jacob goodbye.

"No problem. Hope you had fun. We'll see you guys later. Bye!" I screamed out the window of the car.


End file.
